


If You Love Someone

by EdibleNonsense



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i love them so much tbh...... camp parents for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdibleNonsense/pseuds/EdibleNonsense
Summary: Another day at Camp Campbell, another day doing thankless chores. Gwen was starting to feel unappreciated.





	If You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another request drabble I'm crossposting from Tumblr! This one was for a friend who liked Gwenvid, and it was inspired by this song:
> 
> “If You Love Someone” - The Veronicas
> 
> If you love someone, then tell them right now  
Cause your heart won’t rest ‘till you let it out  
Let the words you dream come out of your mouth  
If you love someone, you gotta make a sound

A soft light flickered in the cabin window as Gwen set down the towels. Another day down. It wasn’t the first time she had been stuck doing laundry late at night, which seemed to pile up faster than the empty pudding cups in the mess hall trash can after dessert. Not that it was hard to see where it all came from, considering the group of kids at Camp Campbell were messier than the other two camps on Lake Lilac combined…

Grumbling a bit as she smoothed out the tiny t-shirts, she thought back to what David had said earlier. Something about a tournament? And how they had to remember to set up the grounds for a race?

_I just want one day where nothing weird happens. One day_, she whined internally. Deep down, she knew it was unlikely to ever happen, but it didn’t stop her from hoping.

A quick knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Hey, Gwen! You in there?”

David.

“Yep, just… folding shirts.” She tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice, but she could tell some seeped through anyway. Whatever. I mean, it was like ten at night and they were still cleaning up. The fact he _wasn’t_ annoyed was much stranger, if she had to say.

Gently turning the doorknob, he popped his head in. As usual, he had a hint of a smile still lingering on his face from whatever thoughts he had been thinking before starting to talk.

“Good! I had something I wanted to ask you.”

“Lay it on me,” she grumbled. Was there another chore they had forgotten to do? It already took a slew of not-so-subtle reminders to get Nurf and Max to remember that the bathroom needed cleaned, considering they spent more time dodging their chores than doing them. Man, why had they assigned those two that duty anyway? Maybe they should swap with Nikki, considering she-

“What’s your favorite flower?” His voice interrupted her train of thought once again.

“I—uh, what?” What the hell was this about? Gwen blinked a few times as she stood with her arms halfway reaching down to grab the plastic laundry basket.

“Do you have one? I just want to know!” His face showed no sign of any malice or joking. Just his warm and inviting eyes, looking into hers.

“I guess… uh… daffodils are kind of nice? I don’t really have one, actually.”

“Ah, daffodils! Awesome! Thanks, Gwen!” As quickly as he had appeared, he ducked back out, making sure to latch the door quietly behind him.

Odd… definitely odd. Then again, when wasn’t David kind of odd? But in a… sweet way.

_Shut up,_ she told herself, hefting the basket up and walking towards the front of the room. _He’s David. David! The man can’t go a day without talking about how much he loves nature, and loves camping, and loves the outdoors, and loves…_

A lot of stuff actually.

Truth be told, it was kind of refreshing, considering she was surrounded by people who seemed to only be in it for themselves. _Like Campbell_, she thought with an eyeroll. It was nice to hear someone say positive things out loud, things that most people wouldn’t bother to even articulate, let alone vocalize. A small part of her started to form an idea. Would it be weird for her to do that, too? Not really, right? At least, David wouldn’t think it was weird. Maybe he would like it?

Plopping the second basket down, she looked around. Maybe he was still outside. Buoyed by a sudden determination, she thrust open the door and jogged out into the campgrounds. Squinting in the dark, it took her eyes a minute to adjust enough to see his tall and thin figure crouched down, picking at something in the forest area near the stage the kids used to put on performances.

Taking a breath, she walked closer to him, and as she did, she thought she saw a flash of something white in his hands.

“David.”

Jumping up suddenly like he had been shocked by a taser, David whipped his head around towards her.

“Oh, yes, Gwen?” Conspicuously, he had his hands hidden behind his back.

She almost commented on his posture, but feeling her confidence fading, instead decided to dive right into what she had been meaning to say instead.

“I just wanted to say thank you for everything. For just… being nice and all that,” she faltered, feeling herself cringe at her own words. Being nice? Isn’t that weird to thank someone for? Starting to lose confidence, she stuttered and added, “Sorry, I know that’s random, but—”

“Why thank you so much, Gwen! And you should be thanking yourself, too, because I couldn’t do it without you!” His face lit up with a glow so bright it felt like she had handed him a million dollars. Starting to feel her cheeks turn red, she had never been so glad that it was nighttime and the dark shadows partially hid her face.

“Well, you probably could, but—”

“No! I couldn’t,” he adamantly interjected, uncharacteristically serious. “Gwen, you do so much for Camp Campbell, I’m surprised you don’t see it!” Now he was starting to look more pensive, and his shoulders had even drooped a little. “In fact, I was even out here getting something just so I could say thank you for staying up late to do laundry. Something small to put in your room.”

Slowly bringing his hands around in front of him, he handed her a tiny white daffodil.

“I was hoping you would name a flower that was around the camp area, and I was sure lucky that you did.” Was it just her or was he blushing too?

“T…Thank you,” her voice came out as a surprised whisper. Reaching out to take it from him, she twirled it slightly around in her hands, trying to catch a glimpse of the petals in the fading moonlight. It was beautiful.

“I know it’s tiny, but I was hoping it would be a big enough thank you for all you do around here.”

Finding her voice again, she blinked a few times and looked back at him. “Of course. I mean… I… really appreciate it, David.” The look on his face made her heart skip a beat.

“That’s good to hear,” he replied, staring back at her with a bit of a softer smile. Less frantic, less excitable, but still just as warm. “Guess I should get back to setting up for the relay now, though. Don’t want anyone getting upset if it doesn’t go well, huh?”

“It’ll be fine either way,” she assured him with a grin, still focused on the flower in her hand. “There’s a lot to love about this place.”


End file.
